Espoir
by Plume de Feu
Summary: One-shot situé lors du dernier épisode de FMA Brotherhood. Roy et Riza sont à l'hôpital et pensent à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, et notamment au sacrifice du colonel… Roy/Riza


Titre : Espoir

Couple : Roy/Riza

Genre : Romance

Noté : K

Résumé : One-shot situé lors du dernier épisode de FMA Brotherhood. Roy et Riza pensent à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, et notamment au sacrifice du colonel…

Note : la fin de cette histoire est voulue. Je veux juste vous laisser imaginer la suite =)

* * *

Roy avait travaillé toute la journée… dans son lit d'hôpital. Il apprenait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les coutumes des Ishbals, pour qu'au final le peuple fasse confiance aux Amestriens et que leur réhabilitation n'en soit que plus facile.

Au début, cela fatiguait Roy, mais depuis qu'il avait appris que sa cécité pourrait être guérie, de même que la paralysie de Havoc, il avait retrouvé l'énergie de se battre et d'offrir à tous les habitants un meilleur Etat. Et cela grâce à la pierre philosophale.

« Grâce » aux Ishbals…

Il allait tenir la promesse faite au Docteur Marcoh ; celle de redonner une vie meilleure au peuple quasi-décimé en échange de la pierre.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand il perçu une infirmière rentrer dans la chambre.

« -Messieurs, il se fait tard et les patients doivent se reposer. Je dois vous demander de quitter les lieux. »

Tout en parlant, l'infirmière regardait Roy d'un œil appréciateur. Son charme faisait toujours effet malgré sa cécité. _Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas voir cela_, pensa Riza qui se trouvait dans un des lits. _Sa priorité est de se concentrer sur sa carrière._

« -Très bien. Nous reprendrons demain, colonel ? », demanda Breda.

« -Pas de problème, je serai là », lui répondit Roy en pensant : d_e toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix._

Une fois que tout le monde fut parti, Roy s'assit au bord de son lit et sembla se concentrer pendant un moment.

« -Colonel ? »

Puis il se leva et se dirigea très lentement vers le lit de sa subordonnée, en gardant une main en avant pour éviter les possibles obstacles.

« -Colonel, vous ne devriez pas…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça ira. »

Quand Roy arriva devant elle, elle pu ressentir un sentiment de confiance, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près de lui. Bien qu'elle ne le montre pas, la présence de son supérieur la réconfortait, la faisait se sentir bien, reposée.

L'alchimiste de flamme tâta de sa main le matelas du lit de sa subordonnée, et s'assit finalement après avoir trouvé un espace suffisant.

Roy chercha la main de Riza et la pris dans la sienne, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, avec lui. Cela pouvait semblait être un geste simple et banal pour n'importe qui, mais pour eux, cela signifiait qu'ils se faisaient toujours confiance, malgré tous les évènements précédents.

Riza répondit à son action en serrant sa main légèrement. Elle mit alors fin au silence qui régnait depuis trop longtemps.

« -Je suis désolée. »

Roy dirigea sa tête vers elle. Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait.

« -Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Riza baissa la tête et serra encore plus la main de Roy.

« -Je n'ai pas su vous protéger convenablement. J'ai été faible, et cela vous a coûté la perte d'un sens… Ma faute est impardonnable. »

Roy voulu se mettre en colère, mais il tenta de garder son calme. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle fut inutile dans ce combat ? C'était grâce à elle qu'il a pu renoncer à sa vengeance. C'était grâce à elle qu'il a pu prendre part au combat contre Père. Et c'était grâce à elle qu'il avait eu le courage de se battre jusqu'au bout.

« Tu es idiote. »

Riza releva la tête et lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, ce qui ne servait pas à grand chose vu qu'il ne voyait pas. C'était rare qu'il lui parle ainsi, mais cela ne semblait pas méchant.

Il sourit pour la rassurer et s'expliqua.

« -Si tu étais aussi inutile que tu le prétends, je ne t'aurais pas laissé m'accompagner dans tout ça…

-Si vous le dites.

-…quoi ? C'est tout ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise de plus ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas, commence à me tutoyer, par exemple.

-Ce n'est pas approprié, monsieur. »

Roy soupira. Elle avait toujours le dernier mot lorsqu'ils discutaient. C'était comme si ses réponses étaient déjà programmées depuis longtemps dans sa tête.

« -Tu es vraiment têtue… », fit-il avec une moue sur le visage.

Elle se radoucit alors à ses paroles en souriant.

* * *

Après un long moment de silence, Roy commença à relever sa main droite pour la faire glisser sur le bras de Riza. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou et caressa celui-ci avec le dos de sa main. Riza sentait sa peau frétiller sous ses doigts chauds. Ils n'avaient jamais partagé un moment aussi intime, même en ayant passé une majorité de leur vie ensemble. Leur travail ne leur avait pas permis d'aller plus loin. Mais bientôt, les lois interdisant l'union entre soldats allaient prendre fin ; les actions de Roy n'étaient donc pas futiles.

« -Monsieur…

-Chut. Laisse-moi profiter un peu de ce moment. »

Elle ne sut quoi dire et resta donc silencieuse, en se laissant faire. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait que bénéficier elle-aussi de ses gestes si doux.

Il passa sa main de l'autre côté de son visage, posa sa paume sur la joue de Riza et sourit. Il pouvait si rarement la toucher, et bien qu'il en eut souvent envie, il se devait de se contenir. Il voulait tellement que ces gestes deviennent un quotidien. Il serait alors un homme comblé si cela arrivait.

Il entendit alors la voix de sa subordonnée.

« -Vous m'avez toujours fait confiance, et cela est identique pour moi. Vous approchez bientôt du but et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse. J'ai tellement espéré que votre rêve se réalise. »

Après avoir dit ceci, Roy, qui maintenait toujours sa main sur le visage de Riza, la « fixa » avec un air étrange et lui dit finalement :

« -Non. C'est notre rêve. »

Et sur ces paroles, il se pencha et s'approcha doucement du visage de Riza…


End file.
